Mercedes Drabbles
by greeneyes89
Summary: Drabble between Mercedes and all glee cast.
1. Chapter 1

Finn and I have secretly been hooking up for 4 months now and we haven't exactly told anyone. Not that we need to, because we're just friends with benefits. Maybe I want more or maybe I don't. He's been staying with Kurt and he wanted me to come over tonight. Of course I didn't hesitate Finn gives me the most mind blowing sex ever.

"We should stop, before Kurt get's back." Mercedes said giggling pushing Finn off her sitting up in the bed.

"Why I'm enjoying this." Finn said continuing to kiss to kiss her neck. Mercedes gets completely off the bed and puts her clothes on. Finn gets up and put his boxers on. Boot camp for him did him some justice, because his body is nice and toned.

"Finn look we can't just keep doing this thinking we're not going to get caught." Finn walks up to her and backs himself on to the bed and sits down pulling her down onto his lap.

"I know, but why should we care about getting caught anyways?" He said moving hair out of her face.

"What are we though Finn? Am I your dirty little secret?" I said standing up and he grabs my arm and turns me around to where I'm standing between his legs. His hands rested on my waist and he looking up at me with those whiskey colored eyes.

"No your not just my dirty little secret. I care about you, but I'm pretty sure you don't feel the same." He said gripping my hips tighter. He rested his head on my stomach and I ran my hands through his hair. I put my hand under his chin and lifted it up so he can look me in the eyes.

"I do care about you a lot. We can wait as long as we need to tell everyone when we're ready. Ok?" I said. He nods his head raising an eye brow. I know that look.

"Finn." I warned. Too late he pulled my shirt over my head and had me straddling his lap. What the hell I give in.

"I guess we could stop." Finn said smirking.

"Don't even think about it." I said. I started kissing his neck and nibbling on his ear. Then he reached behind me and unclasp my bra. I threw it to the side and before the I even unbutton my jeans. The bedroom door flew open and it was Blaine and Kurt.

"Finn we we're- Kurt started, but stopped when he saw what was happening before his eyes.

"Uh I..I..I..um think we should give them a moment." Blaine said blushing.

"We can explain." Finn said.

"MERCEDES GET YOUR ASS IN MY ROOM NOW! Kurt yelled he was livid. Mercedes picked up her shirt and bra and ran out the room past Blaine and Kurt. Kurt turns away from the door and looks at Finn.

"Kurt-

"And you we will talk later." With that Kurt turns and walks out the room.

"He's mad isn't he?" Finn asked.

"Oh yea." Blaine said laughing leaving a embarrassed red face Finn.


	2. Samcedes

I look out into the crowd and saw all of my friends in the audience. I smile as they waved at me, but my smile quickly fades when I didn't see him in the audience cheering me on with the rest of my friends. I can't believe he didn't come.

_Say something I'm giving up on you,_

_I'll be the one if you want me too,_

_Anywhere I would have followed you,_

_Say something I'm giving up on you,_

Kurt notices my change in expression and frowns. I walk off stage towards my friends they all hugged me.

"Mercedes you were phenomenal." Blaine said hugging me again.

"Yeah you were amazing Cedes." Santana said.

"We are so going out to celebrate." Rachel said.

"Woo-hoo Lord Tubbington said he couldn't make it, because of the facts of life rerun." Brittany said and I couldn't help, but laugh.

"Thank you, guys. Just go on without me I don't feel like celebrating." I said giving a brief smile.

"Aw. Why not?" Artie asked. Before I could answer Kurt spoke up.

"Mercedes can I talk to you for a minute?" He asked pulling me to the corner without me answering.

"What do you have to say Kurt?" I already knew what he was going to say.

_And I am feeling so small,_

_It was over my head,_

_I know nothing at all,_

"I'm sure he had a valid reason Mercedes." I roll my eyes. Leave it to Kurt to defend Sam.

"Kurt there's always-

"Baby I am so sorry I'm late." I turn around and see his green eyes pleading for forgiveness.

"What's the excuse this time."

"I will leave you two alone." Kurt said letting go of my arm.

"I have no excuse-

"Right!" I walk away and almost reach the door. Until I felt his hand on my arm. I turn around and look down.

"I'm sorry. I really am please don't be mad at me. I promise I will make it up to you." I look him in the eye and smile because he had a pouty mouth.

"This is your last chance." I said standing on my tippy toes and giving him a longing kiss. He pulls away and look down at me.

"You stuck with me forever, believe that." He chuckles and kisses me again.

"Let's go home and celebrate on our own. I grabbed his hand and high-tailed out of there. The whole night we celebrated and watch movies and cuddled.

**A month later**

_And I will stumble and fall,_

_I'm still learning to love,_

_Just started to crawl,_

Some things must come to an end some times. Today is my birthday and I'm waiting for him to say something, anything, but no he continues getting ready. Kurt texts my phone and tells me he's on his way over. He leaves without even saying anything. I literally shake my head biting down onto my lip. There is only so much I can take.

_Say something I'm giving up on you,_

As soon as he left I went downstairs into the kitchen. I stop once I hear the house phone ringing its Sam.

"Hey baby I'm meeting with the comic publisher tonight so I might be late coming home."

"Are you serious Sam?" I asked walking into the living room.

"Yea I-" I can't believe this.

"Did you forget?"

"Forget what?"

"Wow you are an ass you know that."

"Woah Mercy what is wrong with you." I look at the mantle where there was a picture of me and Sam at the lake the summer we spent together before he left.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you? It seems to me everyone knew about my-." I stop because he should have known.

"Mercedes I am so sorry-

"Sam I can't do this anymore. I'm tired of coming second to everything you do." I begin to tear up.

"Mercedes no-

"Goodbye Sam." I let the tears fall from eyes. He did it again. This whole relationship I fought by myself. I walked out the living room throwing my phone into the hallway mirror shattering it into pieces. Tears were stinging in my eyes as I ran upstairs knocking every picture frame down off the wall. I heard someone unlocking the door it's probably Kurt.

"Mercedes what's-" he gasped. "Oh my goodness Mercedes where are you?" I pull my suitcases from under the bed. He enters into the room looking at me like I was a mad woman.

_I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you,_

_Anywhere I would've followed you,_

"Boo your scaring me what's going on?" I ignore him and open the closet door and start pulling my clothes off the hanger. I couldn't fit everything into my suitcases. I tap my chin thinking of what else I need to grab. I go to my drawer and pull out my undergarments. As I was walking back to the suitcase I hit my knee on the bed chest at the bottom of the bed.

_Say something I'm giving up on you, _

I rub my knee and pick up the stuff I dropped.

"MERCEDES STOP!" Kurt yelled grabbing my arm.

"Why?" I said snatching my arm away.

"Where are you going? Why are you leaving?"

_And I will swallow my pride,_

_You the one that I love,_

"I'm leaving." I said closing my suitcase.

"What did Sam do for you to destroy the house? Why leave when you and Sam came so far?"

"Kurt I've been putting up with this shit for too long. We've been together for eleven years. And these last two years has been hell. I've been trying to not make it a big deal, but how can it not be. I know how much his career means to him and now he's wants to do so much more. How can I fit into that? How long do I have to feel alone?" I wipe the falling tears from my eyes.

_And I'm saying goodbye,_

_Say something I'm giving up on you,_

"You are not alone. Sam and you have each other

"Sam use to be there now he's not. I'm alone." I said picking up my suitcases and taking them down and putting them in the car. Kurt follows me and stops me from getting into the car.

"Mercedes he loves you. You know that, everyone knows that. He just wants you to have a good life. That's all he's working-

"No Kurt, no more making excuses for him I'm done I'm ending this right now.

"I'm not making excuses for him. At least come to my place and stay please." I thought about it and I knew Sam would come there and force me back.

"He knows I will be there. I'm going to go stay with my mom." He looks hesitant, but nods.

"Okay call me when you land ok." He looks at me and give me a watery smile. I grabbed him and pulled him tight against me. In my heart I knew it was wrong to lie, but I can't trust anyone to know where I'm really going.

"I love you Kurt."

"I love you too." I let him go and get in my car. I pull out the driveway and drive an hour outside of California. My phone rings and its Sam I ignore it.

**Sam POV**

Baby please answer. I left the office to come straight to Mercedes. I know I haven't been paying attention to her and supporting her like I should have been. I just wanted her to have a good life and not have to worry for nothing. I p ull into the driveway and see that Kurt was here and I get out the car immediately running into the house looking around and I see glass on the floor and I run up the steps. "MERCEDES." I yell out. I look in our room and see Kurt cleaning up.

"Where is she?"

"She's gone Sam." My eyes begin to water and I scratched the back of my neck.

_And I'm sorry I couldn't get to you,_

"Where did she go?"

"I don't know."

"Just tell me Kurt, so I can fix this and bring her back home."

_Anywhere I would have followed you, _

"There is no fixing this Sam. She's done and you're just going have to accept it." I shake my head no. I see Kurt phone on the bed and I snatched it and ran to the bathroom locking it. I see her number and pressed talk. She picks up on the third ring.

"Kurt I haven't gotten on the plane yet

"Mercedes please come home." I hear her breath hitch.

"Sam what do you want." She choke out.

"I want you to come back please I'm begging you." Tears started falling from my eyes.

"Sam I told I can't do this anymore. The late nights and empty bed.

"I'm doing this for us-

"Tell me you will walk away from your job to work on us." I must have been quiet for a while because I hear sniffing.

_Say something I'm giving up on you,_

_Say something I'm giving up on you,_

"Thought so. I love you, but I don't have enough love for the both of us. You just made your decision."

"Baby-

She hangs up the phone. I unlock the door and walk emotionless to Kurt and gave him his phone. He looks at me.

"Sam what happened."

"It's over." I dropped to my knees and sobbed loudly. Kurt kneeled beside me and I clutched.

"She's gone I whispered.

_Say something._

* * *

_Song is Say something by Big world!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey you guys I just had to write this drabble its been in my head for over a week now. It came to me when i was listening to the song that i put in this drabble. This should have been the song that Mercedes sung when she left New Directions. Anyway i hope y'all enjoy it. I will try to update Us against them and Broken love. I'm also going to be updating out of nowhere also. I have to hurry up because I'm starting school in 2 weeks, so its going to be hard trying to update. College is sort of difficult so i hope you all will bare with me. I take suggestions and criticism so enjoy.**

* * *

**Will & Mercedes**

**Mercedes POV**

"I don't see Rachel here being part of the time." I said irritated.

"Rachel is practicing-

"No one asked you Finn. We all know Rachel is your favorite.

"That's not true."

"Its true you give that skinny jeranimo giraffe wearing ass kisser everything. Well I'm not taking this anymore. You never let me shine and I'm sick of and tired of it." I started to walk off stage knocking over a music stand.

"If you leave don't expect to come back." At this point I was like to hell with it.

"Believe me William I won't." I was that determined. Walking out my breaths shortens and I begin to cry.

**Will POV**

"If you leave don't expect to come back." She won't leave. I thought.

"Believe me William I won't." Then she leaves. Wait what just happened. I didn't mean for this to happen. I just wanted to win so bad I didn't mean to push her this hard or hurt her feelings. Rachel's not my favorite I just wanted Mercedes to be the best she can be like I knew she could. I could even think straight.

"Guys continue rehearsing I will be back." I said heading to the choir room to think. I stop when I hear a familiar angelic voice. I follow that voice to the choir room.

**NOPOV**

**_Listen to the song here in my heart_**

**_A melody I start but can't complete_**

**_Listen to the sound from deep within_**

**_It's only beginning_**

**_To find release_**

**_Oh,_**

**_The time has come_**

**_For my dreams to be heard_**

They will not be pushed aside and turned

**_Into your own_**

**_All cause you won't_**

**_Listen..._**

**[Chorus:]**

**Listen,**

**I am alone at a crossroads**

**I'm not at home in my own home**

**And I've tried and tried**

**To say what's on my mind**

**You should have known**

**Oh,**

To think didn't back me up those times Rachel shuts me down. Every solo was handed to her on a silver platter. Its like that special we had is broken.

**_Now I'm done believing you_**

**_You don't know what I'm feeling_**

**_I'm more than what you made of me_**

**_I followed the voice you gave to me_**

**_But now I gotta find my own._**

I stand there as she plays the piano singing what I assumed was towards me. I can't but feel torn and ashamed for causing her hurt. That I never attended to cause.

**_You should have listened_**

**_There is someone here inside_**

**_Someone I thought had died_**

**_So long ago_**

**_Oh I'm screaming out, and my dreams will be heard_**

**_They will not be pushed aside or worked_**

**_Into your own_**

**_All cause you won't_**

**_Listen..._**

All I was ever good for was singing the high notes or the closing note. I didn't work my ass off just for someone to take credit for something I did.

I never pushed her dream away if anything I helped her. At least that's what I thought.

**_[Chorus]_**

**_I don't know where I belong_**

**_But I'll be moving on_**

**_If you don't..._**

**_If you won't..._**

**_...listen to the song here in my heart_**

**_A melody I've started but I will complete_**

**_Oh,_**

I will not let , Rachel berry, or anyone else think I start and never finish. Best believe Mercedes Jones will complete any and everything that is thrown her way.

**_Now I'm done believing you_**

**_You don't know what I'm feeling_**

**_I'm more than what you've made of me_**

**_I followed the voice you think you gave to me_**

Is that what she really thinks that I tried to create her and make her something shes not. Everything word I said was true never was there a lie. The words hit me hard to where I know for a fact that she isn't coming back and she will bring me down. Tears slid down my cheek. I lost a wonderful person.

**_But now I gotta find my own,_**

**_My own._**

I finish out the last note and breath heavy. Tears spill out of my eyes.

I sensed that she was crying. I walk up behind her and place my hand on her shoulder. She jerks and stands up without turning around. I lower my head trying to muster up something to say.

"I'm sorry." I said softly. She picks up her bag and turns to face me.

"Me too." I look up and see her were watery and red. "I'm sorry for every joining glee club." She said bitterly bumping my shoulder on her way out. I shake my head so no more tears would fall. No longer being able to stand I sit down and close my eyes.

* * *

**Well I hope ya'll enjoyed it. I had to hit em with that Listen by Beyonce. I thought she should have sung that but its my opinion. Review if you may. I also have a new drabble and it's a Samcedes one YAY! Its going to be good i hope you all will enjoy. Until next time.**


End file.
